Inner Darkness
by purpledragon6
Summary: Its called Inner Blackness. It reviles to the user the enemy's deepest regrets. But the Heylins are evil, they don't have any regrets. "But not all of them are evil..." "Hm... I wonder..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: prologue:**

* * *

_Its called the Inner Blackness. Once used it can revile one's deepest regrets. _

"Deepest Regrets?" The dragon of the wind repeated, this time in the form of a question. "I don't see how that's very useful."

"Meh, you can mentally torment someone with it." Dojo said shrugging and closing the scroll.

"Don't we already have a Wu that does that?" The dragon of fire huffed, sounding as unimpressed as Raimundo.

"R-e-g-r-e-t-s." Dojo spelled slowly. "Geez, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You kinda already did." Clay pointed out.

Dojo was on his last nerve, which it was obvious he didn't have very many on as he slammed his head into the scroll out of annoyance.

"I don't know what part of me thought that was a good idea, cause that really hurt." He mumbled, then he straightened out. "Bottom line is: No, we don't have a Wu like this and Yes this Wu is very useful."

"If that is true then we mustn't dally dilly." Omi piped up suddenly, being the only one that was now interested.

"Thats Dill Dally and there's no need for us to go anywhere to find this one." Dojo said, sounding a bit proud of himself.

He suddenly slithered away to a potted plant that appeared out of no where next to the door. He turned to the kids again then smiled widely as he reached into the dirt and dug around a bit and then withdrew what looked like a glass heart with black smoke swarming around the inside of it. Despite the thought of this object having no power, the four of them still Oooed when they saw it.

"Woah, how did you get that!" Rai exclaimed, more surprised at the thought of the dragon competing in a Showdown over the thought of the Wu itself.

The dragon smiled proudly then tossed the heart up in the air and caught it in the opposite hand.

"Me and Guan hid this back about 900 years ago, I forget why though. Something about the Heylin or whatever." He shrugged then looked over the glass, an idea suddenly popping into mind.

"Inner blackness." He mumbled as he held up the heart to Kimico.

The smoke cleared and reviled a young Kimico, who had taken her brand new doll to a friend's house when the friend's little brothers were home. He couldn't help but snicker as he shifted the heart over to Raimundo. An image of evil Omi suddenly came into view. A sigh and then the heart was shifted to Clay, the image was of Jessie leaving the farm. The kids gave him a confused look as he then pointed the heart at the youngest member of the group, whose deepest regret was eating expired yogurt.

"Hehe, I remember that day." He snickered but then looked up and saw the annoyed looks on everyone's faces. "Uh I mean, yeah you guys are right, this thing is pretty useless."

And with that he turned around and tossed the Wu over his shoulder then slithered away. It clattered to the floor but didn't break. Clay stepped forward and picked it up. He looked Inner Blackness over a few times.

"Maybe its not entierly useless, it make a good paper weight." He said, tossing it over his shoulder as he left the room.

Raimundo caught it but quickly passed it to Kimico.

"Well what else are we supposed to do with it?" He called after his blonde friend. "Find out the Heylin's deepest regrets? Their evil, they don't regret anything."

Kimico looked it over, then handed it to Omi and left the room, Rai had taken the words right out of her mouth. Omi however, didn't toss the Wu or put it back where they found it, he just held it in his hands, staring down at it.

"Not all of them are evil." He mumbled to himself, thinking.

A thought suddenly struck him as he glanced out his window and in the direction of a far away place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was jamming out to My Immortal during Study Hall and decided to update. Or at least try to. XP **

**Day two: Still not done with the chapter but I'm still jamming on my Pandora.**

* * *

It was a nagging question, nagging and unimportant as far as an answer went but an interesting question non the less. Nope, just a nag, just unimportant. That's it. Not interesting at all. Then again, the more it nags the more interested you become in finding an answer.

But what good would it do? Knowing it? Nothing. It wouldn't do any good. But then again, it wouldn't do an ounce of harm either. Well, other then maybe that mental torture Dojo when on about earlier. Which that fact lead to another interesting question. How could you mentally torture someone with their deepest regrets?

After much thought this question was given an answer.

"A painful reminder perhaps." Omi said aloud as he stood on his head, as was his custom for either sleep or deep thought, which normally one lead to the other but not tonight. "A reminder of what though..."

"Hey kid-o, talking to yourself again?" Dojo's voice interrupted the child's thoughts all while scaring him half to death.

A yelp was the response to the dragon's question as the young monk face planted on the floor.

"Jeez kid, sorry for scaring you that badly." Dojo snickering a bit, thought he honestly did feel bad for the outburst but in the same sense it was pretty funny.

"Its alright Dojo, I was just thinking." Omi muttered as he rolled onto his back and slowly stood up.

"Must've been thinking pretty hard." The green lizard responded, slithering a bit closer to the boy.

"Oh but I was." Omi said, shaking his head a bit. "Or at least trying to."

"About what?"

"Um... Do you remember Inner Blackness?" Omi began slowly.

"How could I forget? Seriously, how could I. I showed it to you all like ten minutes ago." Dojo answered bluntly. "But thats besides the point. What about it."

"It shows ones deepest regrets correct?"

"I spelled it out for you kid. All of this I already know." Dojo sounded a bit annoyed by this. "Cut to the chase kid, what are you talking about?"

"Actually, funny you should mention ch-." Omi began but was cut off when the dragon's face paled.

"No one on the heylin side has regrets Omi. Thats one of the very things they actually let go of when they turn to the dark side." Dojo spat out quickly, his voice a little to fast for the boy's liking. "And hopefully that puts an end to whatever it was you were thinking about."

Dojo turned away from the boy and was about to slither away when he stopped.

"Where is Inner Blackness anyway?" He asked slowly.

"Back in the vault." Omi answered, sounding a bit disappointed but to the dragon this was a good thing.

Quickly he sped out of the room and in the direction of the vault, leaving Omi in his room with... A randomly placed potted plant. The child smirked, crossed over to the plant and pulled out a glass heart full of black smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Dojo grunted in displeasure as he facepalmed, facewalled, and then facedrawered. Three acts that caused him a lot of pain and made him question why he would even do such a thing. Thats when his head trama finally began to ease and he remembered why he has been so annoyed.

"Of course it wouldn't be in the vault. None of the kids took it seriously except." He paused, closed the empty drawer, slowly slunk up the stairs, and then sped as quick as he could back in which he came. Another grunt of displeasure when he approached the room and found it was also as empty as the drawer in the vault. All except for a potted plant.

"How could I miss that!?" He scolded himself outloud, rousing the attention of the other warriors.

"Hey Dojo, whats wrong? And wheres Omi?" The dragon of fire asked upon entering the room with her male friends close behind. "Where did this potted plant come from?"

The dragon muttered something and then facepalmed again.


End file.
